


Who is it

by Applepye



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Other, TMNT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 04:35:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3596586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applepye/pseuds/Applepye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the Turtles is secretly a female but who is it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

She squatted, alone by the river, clutching a tree. She was there because they couldn’t know. She was afraid of what happened if they knew. 

She did all he could to keep it a secret. She deepened her voice and made sure to bulk up like her brothers. She acted the way a boy should act and like the things that boys should like. And, most important, she kept her tail tucked at all times. 

She gasped out in pain as her body instinctively bore down. It always hurt but it had to be done. One hard push and the first egg fell to the ground. 

It was a natural cycle, one that could not be avoided. All egg laying animals did it weather they had mated or not. Every spring the eggs formed inside of her and by the end of May they came out.

There was a few seconds of relief before the second one started to emerge. There was always at least three but no more than six. 

She had always known that she was a girl but she didn’t fully understand until she was ten. That was the first time it happened. She had gone to Splinter because of a stomach ache and ended up laying three eggs. 

Splinter held her in his arms and comforted her then asked. “Have you had sex with any of your brothers?”

At first she didn’t understand but after a simple explanation from Splinter, she answered, “No.”

Splinter disposed of the eggs and let her sleep in his room that night. He never treated her any differently than the rest, even going so far as to continue calling her, “My son.” Splinter never told the others or gave them any reason to believe that their ‘brother’ was actually a sister. 

There was always the fear that her secret would be revealed. It almost happened once, when they were prisoners of the Triceratons. The day they got back she had to run to the river to get the eggs out after holding them in for two days. She had never felt so relieved. 

She felt the pressure build and pushed. The second egg joined the first on the ground. 

She didn’t know what would happen if they knew the truth. Would they start to treat her differently? Would they suddenly start to desire her? She didn’t want children. 

She pushed and the third came out. Each one was easier than the one before it and the fourth came out with little effort. 

Squatting there against the tree, she waited. Just to make sure that she was done, she walked around for a minute. It wouldn’t be the first time that she thought she was done only to discover later that there was one more. 

When she was sure that there was no more, she collected the four eggs and dropped them into the river. She watched as they sank into the murky water, something would eat them. She turned on her heel and then walked along the river to the access tunnel that headed back to the lair.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to test my skill and see if I could finish the story without revealing who the female is. That and I came up with a new OC I wanted to use along with OCs of mine I have used before.

He stood watching. It took him a while to fully understand what he was seeing but by the time the second egg dropped he knew that his brother was actually a sister. 

When she was done she dropped the eggs in the river and his heart skipped a beat. He couldn’t help but wonder if they were fertile. Maybe one of the others knew and they were lovers. If that was true, did he know that she dropped their eggs into the river?

No. No one in his family was capable of such an act, not even in a moment of desperation. The eggs must be duds. 

He wasn’t sure what he should do. He was starting to regret following her out in the first place and he damned his curiosity. It was just that her behavior was suspicious and he wanted to know what was going on. 

Not wanting to be discovered, he rushed back to the lair and managed to get back before his sister. He couldn’t think of her as his sister, if he did then he would start treating her different and she would know that he knew. 

The more time that passed the knowledge was there but pushed to the back of his thoughts. He managed to treat her the same way as he always had. By the time spring time had come around again, it was all but forgotten. If she wanted to keep it a secret, he would respect her wishes. 

 

They were out on their nightly patrol and spotted some Purple Dragons up to no good. They jumped down to engage the Dragons. The fight was easily won with most of the thugs running off the moment they saw the Turtles. 

Leo looked around to see if there were any others around then down at the unconscious thug on the ground. “I didn’t recognize any of these guys.”

“Yeah so?” Raph shrugged. “They get new recruits all the time.” 

Leo looked at Raph, “None of them were surprised to see us. The new recruits are always surprised to see us. And these guys acted differently.”

The next thing they knew they were all screaming in agony as an electric surge coursed through their bodies.

 

She woke up in a windowless room with her brothers. There were beds and a place for them to relieve themselves but, other than that, it was bare. One by one her brothers came to and they all looked around the room. 

“Where are we?” Mikey asked, sitting up. “Who do you think did this to us?”

“The only one I know of who uses that method of capture is Bishop,” Leo grunted. “Question is what does he want?”

They circled the room, looking for a way out but the room was sealed. There was one door and when Donny knocked on it, it sounded thick. 

After a while they decided to sit and wait for Bishop’s next move. 

She noticed her bother looking at her and started to feel uneasy. “What?”

“Nothing,” he looked away but it wasn’t long before he was looking at her again. 

“Why are you looking at me?” she shouted. 

Another brother started to fan himself and asked, “Does anyone else feel hot?”

“I think Bishop wants us to mate,” the first brother stated. “He must have injected us with something while we were unconscious.”

“Well that’s stupid,” the third brother stated. “We can screw until we are blue in the face but that’s not going to achieve anything.”

“Maybe Bishop snapped and this is some kind of sick fantasy of his,” the second one offered. “I hope you guys don’t mind watching me masturbate because I don’t know how much longer I take this.”

She looked at each of her brothers and could tell that the first one knew by the way he was looking at her. Somehow he knew. She sat against the wall, curled up, trying to fight off her own desires. She watched as her brothers started to masturbate in an attempt to alleviate their need and she couldn’t turn away. 

She felt her own body pulsate with desire then it became too much. She crawled across the floor to the brother who kept looking at her. 

He froze and watched her. “You don’t have to do this. You’re only going to give Bishop what he wants.”

When she reached him, she pressed in for a kiss. Her brother lost control at that point and broke the kiss to scurry around and get behind her. 

Another brother crinkled his nose in disgust, “You seriously going after each other? I have no desire to screw my own brother.”

Her brother slammed his plastron against her carapace a few times and she had to admit that she found the vibrations to be arousing. Her other two bothers watched in disbelief with their mouths agape. She felt her brother’s penis seeking out her cloaca as he churred. 

She lifted her head and he captured her lips as he took purchase and started to thrust. It felt better than she had ever imagined it would. He grunted and churred, moving faster than a normal turtle would. She felt him harden further, his cock pressing against her inner walls. His flared tip opening wide, locking him inside so that he couldn’t pull out even if he wanted to.

Her pleasure continued to grow until it peaked and her body started to pulsate, bringing her brother to his climax. He churred and pushed in deep as he came, filling her with his seed. She had a moment of anxiety, knowing what that meant but was too lost in the hormones to care. 

He pulled out and scooted back so that one of the others could take his place. 

The other two fought for a moment to decide who would go next. One eventually relented, knowing that he would eventually get his turn.

They took turns on her and she was soon able to identify them by their churrs and the scent of their arousal. Despite being in a hormonal driven state, none of them were too forceful and they were good to her. One of them was always next to her, cuddling and kissing her while the others satisfied their need. 

She lost count of how many times they were each with her. After a while, she started to tire and she could tell that her brothers were getting tired as well. 

“Do you smell that?” Donny asked. 

“Knockout gas,” Leo nodded. “I guess Bishop figured he got what he wanted.”

“What’s he gonna do now?” Mikey asked, starting to dose. 

“Whatever he wants” Raph answered as darkness set in.

 

When they woke up in the sewers without their sister, worry creased their faces. They looked at each other, knowing that they only had a few months to find her before she laid her eggs. 

 

She ate whenever they gave her food and they fed her well. She didn’t want to give Bishop what he wanted but she wasn’t going to bring harm to the babies forming inside of her. She may not have wanted them but she wasn’t going to let them die. 

Holding on to the hope that her brothers would somehow save her and the hope that she will one day gain an opportunity to escape helped her through the long, lonely days. 

But as the days became weeks which led into a month, she started to panic. She was only a week away from needing to lay her eggs and there was nothing that could be done to stop it. She could only hold them in for so long and doing so, would not only endanger them but her own life as well. 

She didn’t want Bishop to win but she didn’t see any way to stop him. The babies that she thought she didn’t want were going to be taken from her and raised by a mad man. She couldn’t stop the tears that fell. 

 

She was lying on the bed when the door opened to her cell but for the first time, she didn’t feel groggy. Either someone forgot to pump the room full of the sedative or something was happening. Either way this was her chance. She cracked her eyes to see who had opened the door, only to see that there was no one there. 

Sitting up, she looked around the room but she was alone. Without hesitation she ran from the room. When she entered the hall it looked as if there had been a power outage. 

She ran down the halls, looking for a way out. When she encountered some of Bishop’s agents, she fought. Despite the added pressure in her abdomen from the eggs and the lack of a weapon, she still managed to fight them off. 

She broke through and rounded a corner, stopping when she saw her brothers coming toward her. “What kept you?” she asked, running up to them. “I was starting to think that you had given up.”

“Sorry,” one of her brothers answered. “Bishop’s a hard man to find. Then we had to figure out how to break into this place.”

“Did we get here in time?” another brother asked, tossing her a weapon. “Or are we going to have to find where he hid the eggs too? Sorry we weren’t able to bring yours, we haven’t been able to find a suitable replacement yet.”

“You’re in time,” she answered then turned to face the agents who were following her. “Let’s take care of these guys and get out of here.”

“You up for a fight?” the third brother asked. 

“I’m fine,” she answered, slamming her fist into an agent’s face. “Don’t start treating me like a damsel in distress.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” her brother smiled. “You’ve saved me too many times. Just make sure you don’t get hit in the stomach.”

“Less talk, more fighting,” their brother interrupted. “We need to get out of here now.”

Mikey was hit hard then went down and Leo rushed over to help, standing over the orange banded turtle defensively. Raph managed to prevent Donny from being hit in the midsection. Donny protected Leo’s back as a group of agents tried to lasso their leader. Mikey blocked the blow that was aimed at Raph’s head. 

They fought together as one, knowing each other’s strengths and skills and managed to fight their way out of the building. Bishop gave chase but they ducked down into the sewers and lost him in the underground maze. 

 

She held on to her brother as she pushed to get the first egg out. “You’re going to be alright,” her brother soothed. 

She couldn’t help but be agitated. “I know that. I’ve been doing this every year for the past ten years all on my own.”

“You don’t have to do it on your own anymore,” her brother soothed as he kissed her head. The display of affection was new but she wasn’t going to object to it.

As the egg fell to the floor, she felt for the first time the urge to turn and check to see if it was okay. She watched as one of her brothers picked the egg up and took it to a prepared incubator. 

Even though Donatello didn’t think that the four of them were blood related, the babies would be through their common mother. If there was a girl, that could lead to inbreeding and problems with future generations. So they did their best to insure that all the babies would be male by regulating the temperature in the incubators. This would remain constant for any that they happened to have in the future as well. 

She laid a total of four eggs and they were all placed together in the incubator. 

Raph looked at them, “What are we gonna name them?”

“We will decide on that when they all hatch,” Splinter answered. 

The months passed and even though her brothers treated her differently, she was okay with it. It wasn’t so much that they treated her inferior, like she feared they would but instead they were affectionate with her and she felt a sense of freedom that she hadn’t even realized she was denying herself in the first place. 

After experiencing sex, none of them wanted to be without it anymore. She was only more than happy to accommodate those desires, feeling them herself.

It was almost certain that her body had stored her brother’s sperm and that she would lay more live eggs next year whether they had sex again or not. That couldn’t be helped. 

Donatello worked on developing a contraceptive to help prevent them from having too many kids. Even if it couldn’t be done, they were all okay with it. No matter how many they had, they will care for them all.

 

They all stood and watched as the eggs moved around inside the incubator. Tiny grunts and scratches could be heard coming from each of them. 

“I wonder if we’ll be able to tell who the fathers are,” Mikey mumbled. 

“It won’t matter,” Leo said, watching the eggs. “We will raise them together.”

“Maybe each of them will look like one of us,” Raph added. 

“That’s not likely,” Donny stated, looking at Raph. “They will most likely be a mixture.”

Raph simply shrugged in response. 

One of the eggs cracked open and a beak poked through to take in oxygen. The baby inside called out as it stilled for a moment’s rest. 

“Do we have to let them do it themselves?” Raph asked. “He’s done enough.”

“Let me,” Donny offered, pushing past the others. “I don’t want you damaging the yolk sack.”

One by one, Donatello helped the babies from their eggs and moved them to clean beds. The first to hatch had olive skin and honey eyes, just like Donatello. The second one was albino with white skin and yellow accents on his shell. The third one was the exact opposite from the second and had what Donny called Melanism, making him entirely black. The fourth one was emerald like Raph. At first they thought that he had blue eyes but after further inspection, Donny discovered that his eyes were clouded over. 

Raph looked down at the small baby, “Is this somehow my fault?”

Donny placed a hand on Raph’s shoulder. “Sometimes this happens. It’s not anyone’s fault.”

Raph lifted the baby and held him close then whispered, “I’ll take care of you.”

“So, what are we gonna name them?” Mikey asked, picking up the albino. “We should not do a silly yin yang name thing with the black and white ones. I wanna name him Yuki.”

Blushing, Donny picked up the one with olive skin, “I wanted to name one David after the statue, it kinda fits.”

Splinter looked down at the one that was all black, “I think the name Kuroko, after the Kabuki actors, fits him well.”

Leo walked over and caressed the baby in Raph’s arms. “I wanted to name one after Splinter’s master, Yoshi.”

“So did I,” Raph nodded and looked down at small turtle. “Do you like that name?”

“They are all wonderful names,” Splinter smiled. “And you will all make wonderful parents.”

“We’ll have to do this all again next year,” Raph said. 

“I know,” Leo looked at each of them then took a deep breath. “We’ll manage, no matter how many we have.”

“It’s gonna be a lot of work,” Mikey said looking down a Yuki. 

“Yuki and Yoshi are going to have special needs.” Donny nuzzled David, “But, I’m glad we have them and not Bishop. Who knows what he would have done with them.”

Leo smiled and walked over to pick up Kuroko. “I will admit that I had no desire to have children before. Now that we have them, I don’t want to let them go.” Looking over at Raph, Leo smiled. “You’ve always said that you hated kids but you don’t look like you will be putting Yoshi down any time soon.”

Raph adjusted Yoshi so that he was resting more comfortably against the red banded turtle’s plastron. “Bishop wouldn’t have kept Yoshi or Yuki. He probably would have named Kuroko, Knight or something silly like that to go along with his chess theme thing.”

“Well we have them and I’ve come to love the idea of having them around.” Mikey smiled, “We’re gonna be awesome parents.”


End file.
